


Safety Soul

by aboti



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CoLu Week 2018, Dragons, F/M, M/M, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc, Post-Canon, Smut, Soulmates, Swearing, Violence, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboti/pseuds/aboti
Summary: After the Alvarez War. He is defect, half insane after two years in prison. She is the light, not only Fairy Tail's but also his. That is, if he lets her. She could cure him, safe him from the dark that his life has become. And along the way, maybe the two of them could find out just what it means that every time she is near all he can hear is this soft tinkle? (CoLu Week 2018)





	1. Defect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/gifts).



> Yeah I know I’m a bit late… but let’s not be petty. So, on we go!
> 
> This years prompts were as following:
> 
> 1\. Defect  
> 2\. Water  
> 3\. Invite  
> 4\. Pyramid  
> 5\. Delirious  
> 6\. Pilot  
> 7\. Staff
> 
> Authors Notes / Warnings:  
> I’ll say this only once – there’ll be lots of swearing and smut inside. And a little violence. The rating isn’t for fun you guys... however, what will not be happening is rape, self-harm or drugs.
> 
> And I can safely say that there will be a happy end. Because duh, life is dull enough as it is, so let me have my fairy ta(i)le.
> 
> Timeframe is shortly after the Alvarez-War and the end of the official Manga series, so my story is post canon.
> 
> As always please remember that the rights to the manga belong to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> I hope you’ll have fun and if I managed to make you enjoy yourself, please leave a review.  
> Or if you think this was the most idiotic thing you’ve ever had the displeasure of reading – let me know so I can improve :)

1\. Defect

Life sucked, no questions asked. His in particular. It slobbered all over him, chewed him through swallowed him, spit him out again, fucked with him some more and then dumped him unceremoniously – face first - right in the fucking middle of fucking Magnolia. Of all places. Fuck. It.

He groaned, his senses on overload, ears already ringing trying to filter out the mass of noise the souls all around him produced. Some screamed words in choped of sentences, some were wailing, some seemed to play in the orchestra of their elementary school again, some made noises like a freight train or like a truck hitting its breaks, screeching, some whispered their dismal thoughts or sordid plans to him. It was sheer and utter chaos. And it made his head ache… if he couldn’t find an out, or someone to focus on – and soon, fuck! – his nose and ears would start bleeding. And then he would be out cold.

Not really fond of that scenario happening.

Damn the royal guard and all the freakin’ high and mighty. What good it had brought him to help in the war against Acnologia, Zeref and the Alvarez Empire. Should've just stayed the hell away from it, but no, his friggin’ conscience had to rear it’s ugly head. Couldn’t have been to save some kitten, no, Mr. Blueberry “I will lead you into the sparkling sunset” Fernandez had to save damn Fiore with exactly no thought spent on what the other members of his fine new guild would've liked to do instead. Like, get the fuck away. After all, he had to help his totally helpless, totally not love-interest, the strawberry-cheesecake, no? What a noble cause. Real pretty, he could still gag on it after all this time. Cause after, who got thrown into prison for two years? Yeah, him. Neat show of gratitude you managed there, Fiore.

Thank you so much motherfuckers, oh I’m so grateful I could spit out sparkling unicorns and rainbows in the dozens. Urgh.

He growled and, hoisting himself up, started stumbling towards the next crossroad.  
Nobody took any notice of him, he looked just like another homeless man with his haggard, tattered clothing hanging limply around his too-thin body and his one eye closed with a scar running trough it.

He was still stumbling about, further away from the ruckus, when the sun began to set and the temperature started dropping. Nice, he’d forgotten how fast it would become cold in Magnolia this time of the year. Autumn.

Would be real cool if he had any clue as to where to go, didn’t have a room or – heavens forbid – an apartment to come home to, didn’t even have any friends at whose place he could crash. Seems his anti-sociality came back to bite him in his ass. Fuck life.

Yeah, mentioned that before. And goddammit, his nose had started bleeding. Freakin’ peachy.  
He sighed and sunk down against the nearest wall, his head in his hands.

His stomach growled, kindly reminding him that he hadn’t had anything to eat either since the guards took him out of prison yesterday morning and then dumped him in the streets this afternoon. Well, no worries, he didn’t have any money to buy food and was on “prison diet” anyways. After two years of stale bread and muddy water – and even that only when he was lucky and had managed to keep his tongue in check – he could hazard a guess that a full on three course menu would kill his poor overstrained stomach. At least he still got his doses of poison... from bread so old it had gone moldy and from the mushrooms that had absolutely thrived in his cell … and hat been glowing six shades of sickly green in the dark that had been his life for seven. Hundred. Thirty. Fucking. Six. Days. Yeah, he'd counted them. And yeah he probably wasn't the most mentally stable person right now.

Shit, who was he trying to kid? He was so fucked up he would right now hug the pink haired terror that was Natsu “fire burned down my last brain cell long ago” Dragneel and be happy if he happened to stumble upon him. Okay, no. That was still a bit extreme...

Not his fault though. His head hurt like hell, he was damn near starving, his wrists and ankles hurt from the shackles he’d been forced to wear (again). No home, nowhere to sleep, no family, no friends. While normally that would have been completely fine with him… now that he had no money left and knew no one, had no place to go… it was lonely.

And – awesome – it started raining. Like, pouring down. Great. Now he would freeze to death.

Damn he was such a fuck up. One big, bad defect in the system. Poison. He chuckled weakly due to the irony of it all, then had to groan from the effort. Fuck it and damn it all to hell. He started to get up, intend on seeking shelter somewhere but had to hiss as pain radiated trough him.

Seemed as if leaning against the rough wall hadn't been one of his wisest decisions as it had reopened his newest whiplashes. Such a sweet parting gift from his “caretaker” back in his prison block. Not as if his back hadn’t been littered with scars beforehand. Courtesy of the Tower of Heaven and dear Brain. The itching and unevitably the festering of the open wounds he would never get used to. Still hurt like a bitch.

But no home and no money meant no medical supplies, duh. So, gotta suck it up.

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably around one or two minutes, he was finally standing upright. Or as upright as he would get, meaning he was slouched forward and likely two steps away from falling over in hurt and exhaustion.

Got a free shower in, though… urgh. He grimaced, made a half step forward and then it was all over as he went down for the second time that day. The last thing he heard before everything was shrouded in the deafening silence that only unconsciousness could bring to him was a soft tinkle that drowned out all the other sounds.


	2. Water

2\. Water

 

It had been a long day for Lucy, spend behind the guilds bar as todays replacement of Mira.

The Demon-Woman was on a week long holiday with Freed, her husband of half a year, and had entrusted the culinary wellbeing of the guild to Kinana, Lucy and Lisanna. Bar days started at seven a.m. – shortly before the first early birds started trickling in – and never ended before ten p.m. with kicking out the last drunks before locking the doors.

 

She sighed as she balanced on the small wall along the river in strawberry street. Quarter to eleven… almost home. Not that she didn’t love her guildmates – because she did! – but they never knew when to quit. Oh she couldn’t wait to get to her apartment and take a nice, relaxing bath.

Provided Natsu hadn’t crashed at hers. Again. Oh, well. Nothing her Lucy Kick couldn’t rectify.

 

As she rounded the last corner towards her building, she started humming a soft tune. It had started raining shortly after she had left the guild hall, but a little bit of autumn rain didn’t bother her – she wasn't known for wearing skimpy clothes for nothing, after all. She twirled and did a step off the wall, still humming, starting to search for her keys to open up her door. Still occupied with looking for the right key, she didn’t see the form of a person lying directly by her doorstep and, with a squeak, tripped and tumbled down. Grumbling and picking herself up again, taking inventory of possible injuries – none taken – an the state of her clothes – now muddy – she looked around for the source of her fall.

 

A gasp left her mouth when she saw the person that lay crumbled before her feet, clothing tattered, torn and… was that blood?! Falling to her knees, she tried rolling the person onto its back to take better stock of its state and found herself even more speechless. She knew this man! Hadn’t seen him for years and never in such a poor state, granted, but she knew him none the less. Cobra, the poison dragon slayer.

 

They had never been friends or even aquaintances, but she had long since forgiven him for his past actions. He had been a troubled man, had come from a hard life and she didn’t hold his mistakes over him anymore. Had even come to admire him for his quick thinking in strenuous situations and his witty comments made her laugh. She wondered what had happened to him to leave him in this bad a condition, bloody and beaten, body gaunt, clothes torn, unconscious outside her door this late. The way he looked his health wasn’t in the best of states… he could easily get ill lying in the rain. Stars only knew for how long he had been here before she found him!

 

She had to help him, get him inside and tucked into some warm blankets! Said and done, she opened up the door to her buildings entrance hall, then hoisted him up on her shoulders as good as possible and started dragging him towards the stairs that led to her apartment.

 

It was no easy feat to get him up the two landings to her apartments door, but somehow she managed and finally dumped him next to her couch in the living area, leaving in search of some clothes he would fit into and for spare blankets as well as a pillow. Returning after a good five minutes with all necessary items found, she got onto her next challenge. He was freezing cold… so she would have to undress and bathe him to clean up his wounds. Hopefully that way he would also be able to avoid catching a cold or, even worse, pneumonia… her cheeks burned as she turned beetroot red while her mind ran away from her a mile a minute. She had seen naked men before, no way to avoid that in a guild as wild as Fairy Tail. But never in such close quarters. For all her flirting, she was still a virgin. Had been too hung up on Natsu for years - honestly, she had only recently stopped crushing on him when she had seen him with Lisanna. The way those two would look at each other… it was almost otherworldly. Maybe some dragon slayer thing, as it was the same with Gajeel and Levy after they finally got over themselves.

 

Natsu was still her best friend, other than Levy, but since he got together with Lisanna he had stopped breaking into her apartment and demanding food on a regular basis. Oh he still came around, but it was just once in a while. The separation had helped her realize that she really didn’t love Natsu, not the way he and Lisanna loved each other. He was her nakama and as that she loved him dearly, but there were no romantic feelings involved. Thank the heavens for that, too. Would’ve been a right mess otherwise.

 

She was ripped out of her thoughts when her “patient” groaned and rolled onto his back. Which seemed to have been a big mistake, because he sprang from unconscious to awake and hissing in pain, clearly agitated and confused as to his whereabouts. Understandable, her flat was warm and dry, her carpet fluffy. The last he would have remembered, he was out and freezing.

 

**°°°°°°°°°°°°**

 

All of a sudden he was wrenched from darkness and found himself flung upright when a jolt of pain ran through him, his one violet eye going wide. Looking around he didn’t recognize his surroundings – or what he could see of it, because his sight was watery from the pain. Still, there was that soft tinkle again that he remembered from before he went down… but where was he? It was warmer and a warm light was shining, he was sitting on something soft…

 

“Cobra…?”

 

His head snapped towards the noise, startled from his musings… and there she was. Hair in a golden halo around her, face-splitting smile in place … _he looks so tired, too. Gotta get him warmed up, start the water. There goes my relaxing bath …_ and underlying it all, that sweet easy tinkling. Freaking great.

 

“Wh… where in the seven fucks am I? How’d I.. get here?” he croaked. Damn he felt even more shitty now than he had in the morning. It seemed impossible, but her smile brightened even further, her eyes alight. Well, there went his nickname for her. Bright Eyes. “I brought you here, duh, this is my apartment. Found you on my doorstep and you looked so cold!”

 

“What in the... why?!” he couldn't keep the incredulity entirely out of his voice. Seemed as if his brain hat short circuited, this whole situation made no sense. … _such a cute expression when he’s confused…_ “The fuck Bright Eyes, I don’t do cute!” _How’d he know…_ her brows drew together … _oh I forgot that he can read minds…_ “Not minds. Souls.” He had to cough, which felt as if his intestines were coming up his airway. Nice, that was new.

 

“Stars, you’re getting ill already! We have to get you into my bath tub so you can warm up!” She sprang into action, helping him up and steering him towards a door off to the right. He let her drag him about, still to stunned over what was happening. Okay, this was officially it. He had to have lost his mind and be fantasizing. Never in a million years would a girl like her – a girl he had tried to kill on, fuck, multiple occasions! – pick him up from the streets and help him. Him, sour, badmouthed, criminal, murderer. Yeah he was a goner. Some of his thoughts must’ve been easy to read from his face because now she giggled… and he had to try his damnest not to blush.

 

What the hell was wrong with him?! He never blushed! He didn't give a damn what people thought about him. Hearing their souls whispering insults at you nonstop would do that for you. One day you just didn't care anymore. He had become snarky, sarcastic and most of the time just a plain bastard. He loved to insult others or embarrass them with their secrets. So no, he didn't do the whole friendship, love and sunshine thing really well. More like, not at all. Huh.

 

When they got into the bathroom the next problem presented itself. He was to weak to stand on his own, never mind to sit in a tub and clean himself up, then bandage his wounds. But he hated being touched by anyone, courtesy again of the Tower and Brain … and she looked like steam might come out of her ears, no wonder with what she was thinking, stripping him down to his underwear in her mind. Not that he had any... “Hey Bright Eyes, don’t get your panties in a twist yeah? I'll manage.”

 

“Uuhhh... no, that wouldn't be right. I don't want you to hurt yourself even more, so I'm gonna take good care of you! You sit down on the edge here and undress and I'll turn on the water and then... uhh.. then... just leave your boxers on and we won't get any problems, alright?” She was smiling again, damn her... “Do you have any clothing that I could wear?”, she nodded a little uncertain “Okay then just cut it off of me – oh don't look so scandalized! I'll never be able to get undressed by myself and I don't fancy being touched all over.” he grimaced again. “And if you got any underwear please give them to me now, I don't have any on. Didn't come here after a luxury vacation, ya'know and I don't think you wanna see me in all my half starved glory.” 

 

When she scurried away to hopefully get some scissors and briefs or boxers for him, he let loose a small growl and raked his hand through his hair. What the everliving fuck did she do to him? He never was this nice, never this stumped, made pervers jokes half the time. But right now? Even through all his pain, she had managed something that nobody ever had... she made him feel content. And it freaked him out. Scared the crap right outta him.

 

“Hey, you zoning out on me again? Here's a boxer for you and a towel. I'll cut you out of those lumps now...” He barely had enough time to cover himself with the towel before his clothes came off, they were so torn that they went easily. She was staring at him, steaming red again but ploughed on “okay, now you get into that underwear and then we'll get you into the tub” with that she turned her head away, but it was to late, he still caught her inner monologue. ... _maybe I could get into the bath with you pretty boy... damn those abs, he's a wreck but he's still so hot... urgh! Bad Lucy! Stop it! That's really none of your concern right now! Get him clean and bandaged and gahhh... I'll have o touch him all over... wonder if his skin feels as nice as... wah Lucy! Stop! Don't want him to catch you! Ah how embarassing. He's injured and needs you help, time to oogle him later... no, get a grip! Gah!_

 

He was dumbfounded. He knew his looks, was a little self conscious still because of his many scars. Had just one eye left and a scowl permanently etched on his face. Course he would never admit it to anyone, deny it until his last breath even. But here was a girl he knew to be beautiful, compassionate, kind and loyal to a fault... drooling all over his bloody ass, being nice to him. No way. He must've hit his head when he went down out in the street cause there was no way that this was really happening. 

 

With all his thinking he completely missed that Lucy had gotten him into the tub and that it was already filled to the brim with warm water that reeked of pine needles and rainy summer forest. He twitched when her voice came next to his ear, goose bumps coming up his arms “I'll do your back, you do the rest, deal?” From somewhere she had procured a wash cloth and began to gently rinse his back, cleaning up inch by inch – ever so careful not to hurt him further.  _What happened to him_ ... he heard but then she began to hum a little tune and he went lost in it, washing his legs, arms and torso as best as he was able to in a trance-like state.

 

Halfway through she decided that his hair had to be cleaned, too, and took it upon herself to do so. Fuck, he'd almost started purring at that point, he was so happy and content. So it took them a while, but finally he was clean. She rinsed him a final time with some fresh, new water and then he stood and turned to face her, not caring about his state of undress anymore.

 

Somewhere along their bathing session her breathing had gotten deeper and as he faced her now he saw why. She was silently crying, tear stains running down her cheeks, eyes red and puffy. Hells help him, he didn't have a single clue as to what to do when faced with a crying woman... you fuckwit, something in him snarled, just hug her already! For once he decided to listen to someone... or something... and did just that. His arms went around her carefully and then he tugged her into him... almost crooned at the feeling. Which was just wrong. He hated touching, how could this feel so nice to him, how could he be so relaxed in an embrace?! When she sniffeled against his neck he snapped back into focus “Bright Eyes, hey, what the fuck is up?”

 

“It... it's just that you... and then... and your back... and all the wounds... you are so hurt... and I'm sorry... and...” she hiccuped her explanation out. “Okay okay Lu, it's fine I'm okay yeah! No need to bawl your eyes out... come on! Oh for the... just wrap me up in some bandages and I'll be fine. Don't... don't cry... no, stop...” Great, now he was a bumbling idiot, too. But his awkward attempts at soothing her seemed to take effect, as she heaved a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

 

“Okay, let's get you bandaged up Cobra!”

 

“... name's Erik.” he whispered.


	3. Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hi Fairy's!
> 
> I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to tell you my updating-schedule!
> 
> On the weekends it's “family time” so I haven't got the time to do anything then. So, I'll be updating daily from Monday to Thursday, then pause from Friday to Sunday.
> 
> Than you so much for your follows and fav's – and especially for your reviews, angelMwings, westerngoddess, Velvet Thorn, Guest and sassykitten1701! It means a lot to me that you took the time to tell me what you thought of the chapter and our two weirdos.
> 
> Okay, I've babbled enough now. On we go, hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Abi

3\. Invite 

 

“Erik...” she said. “I like that name, it suits you.” And then she smiled that godforsaken smile of hers again. You know, the one that made him feel all gooey inside and not-at-all like himself. Yuck. He hated people. Hated talking to them, hated being around their noisy souls, hated their lovey-doveyness when it came to feelings, hated being exposed. Especially being without clothes! He felt so... fucking naked if he didn't have his coat or long sleeved shirt. All his scars on display... just like they were right now, standing around in nothing but some boxers and a towel. Fuck. But strangely, with her he didn't mind as much. Which brought him back to the start. What in the seven fuckhells was wrong with him?

 

… and she was staring at him again... huh. “Hey Bright Eyes, got some clothes for me to wear so you can stop drooling all over my scarred arse?” he smirked, trying to cover up how confused he was. That seemed to startle her out of her trance. Like, badly. So badly in fact, that she stumbled and bumped into him – which then sent him to the floor. Again. At least they had made it back into the living area, him limping along and her holding him up. Crashing on the bathroom tiles would've hurt much worse. Still, a hiss escaped him.

 

“Oh no! I... I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!” He blinked his eye open, then closed it and opened it again. What... There she was, on her knees beside him, her face right next to his. And her smell... soft and sweet and fruity... like... strawberries? No blushing for you, fucker! Keep it in, dammit. He sat himself up … _oh my god Lucy you cow, can't you watch were you're staring! He must think me so weird, really he's got it right I was drooling all over him... but those muscles... gah bad Lucy not again! Retreat! …_ only to gulp and bite back a groan. “I'm gonna get you some shorts and a t-shirt, be right back!” she squeaked and took flight. Yeah, he was officially nuts.

 

He shrugged, nothing he could do about it now, then stripped out of the still wet and clingy boxers - he had been wearing them in the tub, after all – remaining only in a towel that he wrapped securely around his waist. His hair was still in the short cut that every prisoner got, so it was dry already. He shuddered slightly as a cool breeze hit him from somewhere, making the fine hairs of his happy trail stand up in goose bumps. “You gotta make those clothes from scrap or what?! I'm freezing here, you know!” … _sheesh... can't even hide out in peace for a couple of minutes_... he heard her. “Come on, get me those clothes and help me treat the injuries. Then I'll be out of your hair!”

 

She came out of the door that must've been leading into her bedroom, holding a pile of clothes out to him. Cocking her head to the side she asked “What do you mean, out of my hair?” “Like I said it, out of your hair. Gone. Poof. Not bothering you anymore.” he chuckled at her confused expression. “What's up with that face you're making?” … _he can't mean... just two hours ago he was almost freezing to death, clearly hasn't anywhere to go... he's so hurt his back! He can't possibly_... “Can't possibly – what, Bright Eyes?” “Uah! Stop listening in you creep!” she made a move as if to kick him but caught herself at the last moment and hit the couch instead.

 

“I don't get you... Erik.” He laughed softly – which had her staring at him, mesmerized yet again – and fuck, what was he doing?! Flirting? Hell no. But maybe... his inner voice seemed to say. Nope, not gonna happen. “Well, that's two of us then.” “Seriously, I can't let you leave when you're so weak still! You could get really ill, and where would you sleep? Get food? No. I'm gonna help you.” _And don't you dare try sneaking out in the middle of the night or any such idiot moves, either_. He gulped as for a split second a dark aura surrounded her.

 

Scary Lucy apparently was a thing. He'd never believed Blueberry when he told stories of the “scary” Fairy Tail girls. How Levy threatened Black Steel or how the pink mess cowered in fear of the so called “Scary Lucy”. Sure, She-Demon Mira was something else entirely (man, she had various demons in her brain, arguing about anyone and anything all the time!) and the strawberry-cheesecake had a mean right hook. But those small, friendly girls? Completely mad. Well, who was he to argue. Wasn't completely sane himself after all.

 

While they had been bantering, he he'd put on the second pair of boxers, not second guessing where she may have got them from, leaving the shirt in his hands as Lucy uncupped a vial of some thick salve... and wow, did that smell horrible!

 

She had no mercy either, because she began to rub the oily substance all over him “You're killing my nose here, Bright Eyes! What the fuck is in that?!” She just snickered and shook her head. “No telling, it's a secret reiceipt of Porlyusicas.” Okay that cleared that up. The old hag probably made it smell weird intentionally.

 

“It helps, I promise!” _Oh Lucy get yourself together... but he's just so handsome... and so.. arghh! With bis face all scrunched up. And his skin feels nice_... and his torture continued. Still, some part of him was silently purring in contentment and he was way past caring at that moment. “Okie-dokie, that's it!” she patted his shoulder slightly, “Now we're just gonna wrap you up in some bandages and then you can go and rest. It's late after all and you'll need it to get well again soon.”

 

She left the room again, only to come back a moment later with bandages in her hands. It was a thing of mere minutes to get him wrapped up, one could tell she had some experience. Her team wasn't called the most destructive for nothing, and more often than not someone would end up hurt and in need of treatment. After the incident with “nurse Erza” on Tenrou... well lets just say they tended to come to her for help. If she wasn't the one who was hurt in the first place. Being the physically weakest member of her team that happened fairly often, too.

 

When she was finished tightening the ends of the bandages, she smiled at him. “I'm happy to be able to help you, you know? You're a good man, Cobra. Erik.” And then she leaned in and kissed his cheek... he must've died. No way in the... fucking shit... he felt his ears heat up, this time there was no escaping it, and he grumbled as a response.

 

“Okay Erik. Here's the deal. I've got the couch for you, it's extendable so you'll be having enough space to lie down properly. And don't get any ideas - I've officially invited you to stay with me, for as long as it'll take to get you on your own two feet again, alright?! No sneaking of at the crack of dawn, no feeling guilty. Roomies, kay?” He had a rejection already on the tip of his tongue, a scathing remark to hide how unsure he felt about all her help, but then she cocked her head again, smiled her sweet smile and winked. Winked. He was done for. But damn if he wasn't gonna enjoy this newfound peace while it lasted.

 

 

 


	4. Pyramid

4\. Pyramid

The next morning, Erik was woken by a mouthwatering smell that wafted throughout the apartment. Scrambled eggs... bacon... toast... and the ever present smell of strawberries. Just as he opened his eye and stretched – carefully, as to not aggravate his injuries – Lucy came trough the kitchen door, wearing a frilly pink apron and holding a pan and a spoon. "Oh good, you're awake! I was just coming to wake you, breakfast is ready!"

He was still completely flabbergasted. But it seemed as if he hadn't dreamed yesterdays events, no, he really was in Magnolia, in Lucy Sparkling Heartfilias apartment, and she had given him a place to stay and get well again – fuck, more like ordered him to. That woman... and now she'd made him breakfast... things like this just didn't happen to people like him. Nobody had ever cared... so why did she?

He hadn't slept so nice and comfortable in years and years past, never had anyone make him breakfast, never had anyone tend to his injuries and look out form him. Not even his former guild mates of Crime Sorciere. It left him bemused and uncertain. His mind couldn't comprehend that she wold do this, for him none the less, and without wanting anything in return. But he also knew the woman she was – kind hearted and brave... and just reckless enough to help a criminal who had tried to kill her on multiple occasions. And damn if there wasn't this strange feeling inside him again.

"Do I need to help you up or can you get into the kitchen by yourself?" she yelled from the adjourning room. …  _maybe I should just_... "No need Bright Eyes, I'm coming!", with that he got himself upright and started limping towards the door. "So, what you gonna do today?" he asked, when he could see her sitting at the table. "Me? Oh nothing, I had yesterdays bar shift – Mira's on holiday – so I'm free today and tomorrow." she smiled happily. "Actually I was hoping we could do something together – get to know each other a bit, watch some lacrima vision together or play something, you know?"

He almost chocked on his peace of toast... get to know each other?! Fuck if that thing inside him hadn't started purring at that. Yet again. Urgh. "You wanna get to know me? There's not much, I'm just some lousy criminal with a shitty past and a fucked up life in general. Where's the pink haired menace? Shouldn't he be here by now, screaming about food and fighting?"

He didn't miss the look of hurt that briefly crossed her face, before her smile came out full force again. "You mean Natsu? He doesn't come by very often anymore, since he's together with Lisanna now. They're on a mission right now, in Oshibana if I remember correctly." so happy for them but still it hurts...  _for so long I thought I loved him, but now that I have realized I don't... I'm feeling lonely. Everybody has someone special but me... "_ You know, they make a really cute couple and she even manages to keep him in line on missions. Well, at least a little." she giggled.

 _He's still one of my best friends. But right now I'm so happy I'm making friends with Erik. I've admired him since that battle against Tartaros. Seems so long ago..._ a soft smile had started forming on her face and he could do nothing but watch her, curious, his slice of toast forgotten on the plate in front of him. . _..and now he's here and I can help him, get to know him better if he lets me. Oh Lucy, what are you getting yourself into?_ She cut into her inner ramblings herself. She's pretty when she smiles like that, he thought... and it's so adorable when she's arguing with herself... wait. What?! His eyes almost bugged out of his head at that train of thought. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

…  _ohhh Lu... if you don't stop now, you'll get yourself into the next heartbreak before you even know it. What would someone like him want with a plain girl like yourself? Still, he has been so nice, talkative even, he let me help him instead of saying I should worry for myself, hasn't called me fat like Natsu and Happy always do. He's so handsome, too... Lucy. Get a grip. Now is really not the time... but... gah. But maybe I could learn a bit about him..._ "Do you want to play a game?"

He was still teetering with having overheard her, otherwise he never would have said the next words. Playing a game? Him? Shit, never. "Yeah, 'course Bright Eyes. Bring it on." What?! No! But then he saw her beaming smile and remebered what her soul had felt.. she wanted to get to know him... Dammit, to late to take it back now.

"Yay! Okay, let's play... Pyramid! It's really easy and you can get to know the other person while you're playing. I like it!" He only shrugged and pushed his plate aside to make room for whatever that damn game would entail. "Okay, so. Uhm. We're both supposed to write down ten questions on paper snippets that are numbered from one to ten. It can be anything. They'll be put into a bowl and whoever is set to go next will get one of those and has to answer to the question that will be asked, but you get one "sit out" if you really don't want to answer.

The name of the game comes from the way to determine the winner. It's the person who finishes the pyramid first. You draw four small boxes next to each other, then three on top of it, two on top of that and one on top of that. Over all, draw a crown. Put numbers in it, 1 to 10 on top and 15 in the crown. If you answer a question, you get to cross out the number you answered on your pyramid. The first one who gets all numbers crossed out (doubles still have to be answered but don't count) wins. If you hit a fifteen with the numbers you've scored so far, you also win but are the prince or princess . So you get to ask one more question of your free choosing. Got it?"

He nodded and she handed him some paper and a pen she'd gotten mid-rant from somewhere under her counter. For almost ten minutes, it was silent. Then Lucy and Erik dropped their pens at almost the same time. "Okay, Erik"  _ohh that name on him... gah bad!,_ "you get to start since you're new to the game!"

He sighed and had to supress a smile, then stuck his hand into the bowl to get a snippet.

"Two – What's you favourite color? Suppose that's easy enough. It's the shade of violet that Cubelllios' scales were."

"Okay I'm next, so... nine – oh that's easy, too. My best friend is Levy."

"Seven... Bright Eyes where the fuck do you get that from?! Shit d'you have more of that? First kiss... didn't know you had it in you." he smirked, trying to distract her.

And failing. "You still have to answer.. except if you wanna sit out on that one already..." wow she got an evil grin... and he liked it. Perhaps too much. And somehow he found himself unable to lie to her. So... the truth.

"Alright, I haven't okay? You satisfied now?" he spat. Bitter enough  _…_ _what?! He's never...? But why? A man like him... wow..._ but her musings made him feel a little better about it. If only slightly. He was more than twenty years old and had never kissed. Or been kissed. If that wasn't the fuck sad. But came all back in a circle, who in their right mind would want a fucked up criminal like him. Yeah, friggin' exactly. No one.

"Erik... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you... we can stop if you don't want to continue..."

"No, it's fine. Just get on with it." he felt himself obligated to grumble. Anything to make her happy, a voice inside his head whispered. He chose to ignore it. Once more.

"Okay... so... one – what do you honestly think about the other person? That was one of mine, too... okay, well. Erh... I.." she blushed. "At first I thought you were just a brute but since Tartaros I've come to admire you. Told you so before. And I really think your smart and witty, your dry sarcasm sometimes had me crying tears I've laughed so much. And I like your voice, it's very... smooth. Just like it a lot. And... yeah. Uh..." she trailed of.  _Oh my god he's smiling at me! A real, honest to god smile! Oh stars he's so..._ checking his facial expression, he found that yes, indeed, he was smiling at her. A soft little upturn at the right corner of his lips.

"I like you, too, you know?" he admitted softly. "Got no fucking clue how or since when, but I really do like you a lot. You make me leave the snarky bastard outside the door and have a nice time with you." Shit. Where did that come from?! What had he done? He just didn't... do things like that. Flirting, talking, speaking softly, admitting to his feelings. When had she gotten so close? Too close to his cracked heart and soul. And yeah, he wasn't to much of a crybaby to admit it. He was scared. Scared of what that meant for him.

If she left him behind, like all the others had... he wasn't so sure he would make it out this time. Because she was like sunshine to his soul. Warm and light, mending the cracks that had been there so long that he didn't remember the times without them. Her soul trilled softly to his, and he felt his own soul answering. Whatever that meant.

"Erik..." she whispered.  _I don't think I've ever..._

She was sitting so close to him, her legs brushing against his, and he could feel her breath on his face as she turned to muster him.


	5. Delirious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I meant to also say earlier on but forgot (see a pattern forming there, don't you?):
> 
> This story will be revised once I'm done... as of yet, the chapters are not proofread because I'm updating daily. So there are some “hasty” spelling mistakes... mostly because my laptop can't keep up with me typing and completely refuses to accept that I'm writing in english and not in german (which is where I'm coming from). So yeah... some goobledegook ahead. I'm sorry for any inconveniences.
> 
> Okay, moving on.  
> Abi

 

5\. Delirious

 

As she turned to muster him, her hand came up and cupped his cheek.  _I've never felt this way before... what is this? It's happening so fast but I don't want it to stop. It's like I'm already addicted_ ... distracted by her thoughts he didn't realize what was happening before it was too late.

 

His eye went impossibly wide as he felt a pair of lips softly touching his and his arms were halfway up and around her before he was able to stop them, not sure if he was allowed to touch. Unable to believe that this was happening. To him. She'd kissed him, just the briefest of pecks, but nevertheless... someone had kissed him. And now that someone sat before him, almost in his lap, and smiled shyly at him. He was a lucky bastard, for sure. Damn and that tinkling sound was back. 

 

He wanted to turn his head away from her because he could feel a blush coming up from the tips of his ears to his cheekbones...  _no no, no hiding from me..._ but her hand, still lightly touching his cheek, stopped him. “Erik... can I... do you... want to kiss me?” she asked, blushing furiously and looking down in her lap, obviously scared of her own courage.

 

Well, equality and all that... from the burning sensation and the heat radiating off of his face he was sure that he was just as red as she was. And he was... what was that sound... he was... purring?! 

 

“Bright Eyes... don't doubt yourself... come here...” he opened his arms to beckon her closer, somehow getting bold now, his previous uncertainties momentarily forgotten. Fuck, and she really got up and sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, still smiling that godawful smile that made him loose himself. She and her tinkling soul. It was unfathomable to him, she made him feel content, soothed the anger he felt for all the world, let him smile. 

 

From her slightly elevated position she looked down on him, and when he in turn looked up into those bright, bright eyes of hers... the last of his resolve crumbled. A low growl escaped his throat and then he captured her lips in a kiss. This one wasn't shy and timid like the one before, it was passion and heat – teeth nipping on her bottom lip, tongue sweeping along to sooth the slight hurt. He heard her gasp and  _stars... this is... wow... ohh... my... I can't believe..._ shamelessly made use of her parted lips to dive into her mouth and taste her. So sweet and fruity, just like her smell... she was the sin personified. And he the sinner. But he wouldn't have it any other way... in that moment he knew that he was lost to her forever. 

 

It didn't scare him like it had always done before, it just felt like... home. And finally he realized who that voice inside him was. What it had tried to tell him in vain, ever since he'd met her. 

 

As the need for air became inevitable they separated, chests heaving, cheeks flushed. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms, wanted to kiss her senseless, to claim her, make her his and be hers in return. But he was injured, still to weak and it was way to early for that. So he nuzzled her neck, content with that for the time being. Found her, the voice in his head growled. Mate.

 

He started dropping little pecks along her neck and collar bone, as far up and down as he could reach, nipping the skin every once in a while, breathing in her scent and holding her to him tightly. “Lucy... you have no idea...” he started in a serious tone, but she just shushed him and started stroking through his hair  _so soft,_ shaking her head. “Did you forget who you're talking to? My two best friends are Natsu and Levy, and while yeah, I'll... give you that Natsu isn't the most mature of men... he knows his way around everything dragon-related. Him and Lisanna and Levy and Gajeel are both mated, and between those two couples I've learned my fair share of dragons and their mates...”

 

He chuckled and whispered into her ear “yeah, forgot about that... probably know more than myself, don't you? Mind telling me, so we get onto the same page?”

 

“Er... okay, yeah. Mhhh let's see, where to start... “ she murmured, still sitting in his lap and seemingly having no intention of leaving. “Yeah... so. Dragons don't fall in love as us humans do, they have a mate. Another dragon they are destined to be with – they complement one another in their abilities and personalities, their souls are two halves of one. Therefore “mate”. A dragon only ever has one mate, and once they meet it's like love at first sight. They somehow feel connected, at home, understood. They protect each other fiercely and will always be loyal and devoted. Dragons are loners by nature, most not too comfortable around others, but with their mate they instantly open up. Because of all that, the majority of dragons never show any interest in males or females, beyond kinship or friends that is. It seems to be the same for dragon slayers... and their mates, too... if you think about it, that's exactly how it was with Natsu and Lisanna, Gajeel and Levy, also with Sting and Rogue. Laxus seems to be the odd one out... so now I'm really only desperately hoping that you're... that... maybe you don't just like me...” she came to a stuttering halt.

 

“Hey, bright eyes... look at me...” he implored. And she did, her eyes big and round in apprehension. “Hey, I told you not to doubt yourself didn't I? And that I've never been comfortable around people, that I don't do the whole talking about my feelings thing that I don't like to be touched?” at this, she wanted to scoot away from him but he kept her in his arms. “You stay right where you are, you hear me? Listen 'til I'm finished. So, I told you all those things about me, even that I've never kissed... but here we are, barely knowing each other yet completely at ease with being so close, we kissed, I told you that I like you, and I've already trusted you with some of my secrets... so yeah, Lu, you're right.” he ended, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and waiting for her reaction.

 

_He really..._ “You really... you're... sure? Erik?”  _I couldn't bear if he thought better of it and left me, like all the others did... mum, dad, Michelle..._

 

So she had been left behind, too. Just like him... “As sure as I'll ever get. I can feel it – and hear it. Your soul is singing to mine, and with my ability you should know that I'm not waffling about some romantic shit saying that. It's been tinkling ever since you went and scraped my sorry arse from the mud... patched me up and let me sleep here, even made me breakfast. I just... didn't connect the dots, so to speak. I'd never thought it possible that you would feel the same as I do... and damn now I'm getting mushy... but you do that to me...” Sometime while he had been rambling, silent tears had started to fall from her eyes...  _so happy... I can't believe that he.. that he feels... the same... that I'm not alone, that he'll always be there for me and I can be there for him... Erik..._ and he brushed them of with the back of his hand.

 

“No crying, okay? I don't like it when you cry...”

“But they're happy tears...” she croaked.

 

Happy tears... yeah, maybe that's what it was, burning in the corner of his eye. Or maybe it was just some dust grain irritating his eyes nerves. He sighed, still cuddled up against her, almost delirious with happiness himself.

 

“Bright Eyes... mate...” he growled out lowly, “you brave, reckless woman. Fuck. I finally found you... and I love you...”

 


	6. Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> ... as a fan of Fairy Tail I feel it is my sacred duty to inform you (those who haven't heard):  
> Fairy Tail continues! Right now! → Fairy Tail 100 years quest
> 
> Also, please remember: The next chapter will be uploaded on monday!
> 
> Abi

6\. Pilot

 

At that she reared her head back, looking at him with wide hope-filled eyes. “You... do?!” she exclaimed.

 

“Yeah...” he admitted softly, embarrassment in his tone, cheeks tinged pink again. “As fucking cheesy as it sounds, you're 'it' for me... didn't mean to blurt it out like that, granted, but you sounded so sad and unsure that I just wanted to reassure you. With me, you'll never have to be afraid of being left behind or being disloyal, I won't even lie to you. You'll always come first. It's just what you mean to me... and to my dragon, too. I wish you could hear your soul when it sings to me, it's so beautiful and it drives me in, captivates me. When you're near, I don't hear all the screeching and thrumming of the other souls... it's so quiet and peaceful. I've never had that before, it was always noisy...”

 

“Erik...” … _he... he's so sweet I can't believe_... he just grumbled at that, no sense in denying it. With her, he had turned into some giant fucking teddy bear. She had him reduced to purring in minutes. So what?! He'd found his damn mate! “... I think... I...” ... _why can't I say it! Come on Lucy!_ “It's fine, Bright Eyes, you don't have to say anything. It's okay...” _… but I want to!_ her soul practically screamed at his. _I want to 'cause you're mine - just as much as I am yours! You're mine!_

 

He couldn't believe his luck. That woman... all his life he had waited for her, losing hope more and more with every day spent alone, almost not believing anymore that there could be someone out there for him... only to realize that he'd long since met her, hurt her. The despair at that and then the hope, ever glimmering deep in his soul, that maybe, just maybe... in time they could become friends. That in time she could forgive him. Never even thinking about allowing himself to love her. Or, hell, of her returning his feelings, loving him just as much. 

 

But here they were, she'd long since forgiven him for his past crimes, and she'd kissed him, accepted him. And now she had claimed him. Said he was hers – and that she was his. He couldn't even begin to describe... “I love you, Erik.” Calmly said. Fuck... how she brought him to his knees, and how he went there, gladly.

 

“Lu...” he started leaning towards her to kiss her once more, when a knock sounded and Lucy jumped in sudden fright. “Wha... what?!” He groaned, damn... that was the reason why he hated people. They were annoying. Plain annoying. He'd forgotten for a short while. Now that he concentrated on it, he could hear the soul of the person outside rambling on and on in some inner dialogue about books, which one to buy, did she have enough money to pay the rent, books... “It's the bluebird.” he said, turning towards Lucy.

 

“Bluebird?” _… who does he..._ “The short one, Bright Eyes. What's her name again.... uh. Lissy? Lexy...? Levy! It's Levy, she's got something about books.” _Oh..._ “I can just quickly go and tell her to come back later and...” he interrupted her “No, this is your home and she's your friend. Let's just get her surprised, huh? You'll let her in and I'll join you. If that's okay for you...?”

 

“Yes!” she smiled and pulled him down for a quick kiss before turning to go and answer the door. “Just stay right there!” 

 

Seconds later, the inner mumblings of their visitor stopped and converted into actual conversation.

“Oh Lu-chan! You're home! I was about to go and try at the guild when you didn't open up at first. I hope I'm not interrupting you with something? Oh no! You weren't writing were you? Oh I'm so sorry... I'm forever waiting for you to finish the next chapter and then I go and disturb you! Gomenasai Lu-chan! I'm just so anxious about... well, I needed someone to talk to about something Gajeel said and that I didn't really understand... so I thought of you, you know Natsu very well...” at that a low growl escaped his throat, though he knew that the idiot firebreather was mated with that Lisanna-woman. “...and... oh no is it okay, I know you're still hurt over Natsu being with Lisanna...” she talked and talked and talked.

 

“Levy, calm down. You're rambling when you're nervous. Just come in, sit and breathe. Whatever it is, it will be fine and of course I'll help you as best as I can.” With that, he heard the door close and two pairs of footsteps nearing the kitchen. Where he still sat, rooted to the spot. Fuck. Why again did he say she could come in? Urgh. Too late now.

 

A head with a wild mane entered first, turned backwards to talk to the following Lucy. “I know, I know... but I didn't understand at all and the books I've read about it only irritated me further...” Lucy smiled her kind smile and winked at him, sitting at the kitchen table, still unnoticed. He couldn't help but chuckle quietly at that. The bluenette's head whipped around at lightning speed and she... eeeeped.... for lack of a better word, pointing a finger at him and alternating between gaping at him, then Lucy, then him again. “Wha... wha.. what?! Thats... that... what...“ the words stumbled out of her mouth.

 

Lucy giggled, and he turned towards her, sending her a smirk. “Managed to shock her speechless, huh? That ever happened before?” he asked smugly, cocking his head to the side.

 

“What's going on! Why is Cobra in your kitchen! In underwear! And talking to you! Lu-chan! You have to...” but he intersected her mind sentence. “Well, bluebird – not that she 'has to' anything, but... I guess we'll be piloting with you...” and cackled maliciously. Maybe he could be getting some fun out of this... “Lu-chan! What is he talking about?!”

 

“Levy, sit down. Sit. Down!” she sighed and shook her head. “And you, Erik, stop leading her on, yeah?” He pouted, but gave in with a slight nod.

 

“Okay, so... what Erik” Here Levy cut in again “I thought his name was Cobra, why do you keep calling him Erik?!”. He growled warningly and she fell silent again. “Thanks. So, as I wanted to say before you interrupted me... what Erik probably meant is, we will tell you something and watch how you're reacting to it, before we tell it anyone else. So yeah, you're our test run, we're piloting with you, so to speak.”

 

“Okay, now you've made me curious, Lu-chan! You know how much I love to learn about new things! So out with it, what's up? And why is he” - she pointed in his direction again - “here?” Lucy laughed at her friends still confused state. “He's here because I've helped him out. But that's not what this is about. Promise you'll not talk to anyone about it until I tell you it's okay? Not even Gajeel and Lily!” “Curiouser and curiouser, but okay, I'll promise. I won't tell.”

 

“Him and I, we are mates.” she stated calmly and braced herself for the storm of questions she could see brewing behind her friends eyes.

 

“Mates?!” ...and Levy didn't disappoint. “Tell me everything! Since when did you know? How have you met again? Are you certain? Does he treat you good?” At that he snorted. “I thought you were into Natsu? Is he living with you? Does no one else know? How long has this been going on?”

 

And so Lucy went and heaved a deep breath... and started recounting their story, coming to stand next to his sitting form. As she talked and talked, he pulled her to him laying an arm around her and nuzzling into her collarbone. She talked and talked, then Levy asked more questions, they talked again, sometimes they squealed silently and cheered, other times he felt her eyes on him, disbelieving. He was silent through it all, only supporting Lucy in the actions she took.

 

At last the were done and a comfortable silence settled in. It was late afternoon, the sun had already begun setting and the sky was painted in pinks and oranges. “I'm so happy for you.” Levy finally commented in an affectionate tone. She stood up, nodding towards him and started leaving the kitchen.

 

“I'll come back for my problem another time. If you want to tell the others, you have my support. And if I'll support you, Gajeel will, too. Have a nice day, Lu-chan!” She waved one last time, and then she was gone.

 

“So.....” she said. “... that went really well, don't you think?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She slapped him upside his head. “Oh come on, don't go all gruffy on me!”

 

“Ow! I'm still injured woman! That's bad form! Nasty!”

 

“Poor Erik. Should I kiss it better?”

 

“Mh.” he grumbled, but had to sigh when her lips crashed into his.

 

 


	7. Staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last regular chapter, but a bonus will be following up.

7\. Staff

 

Two days later saw the both of them up bright and early – it was Lucy’s turn again with bar duty, though Mirajane would be returning later on in the day. Erik had agreed - though grudgingly - to accompany her “but I'll not stay the whole day, don't wanna get a headache.”, he said.

 

“It's okay, Erik!” Lucy smiled at him. She was in a really good mood, had already been when he'd woken up... next to her, in her bed. They'd smiled at each other and cuddled for a while, both still feeling a little bit incredulous how fast it had all been happening.

 

But they were happy. He'd never felt so blessed, never felt so at home, so loved. It still stumped him. But he could hear her soul, and she felt the same. Felt lucky to have him in her life. It was strange, but true. And he loved her, for saving him from the dark abyss whose edge he'd been standing on for almost all his life. She was his, and he was hers. There would never be another.

 

“Are you coming?” she called out from in the doorway, “we gotta leave now or we'll be late!” _...and I wanted to make something nice for Mira for when she'll be back in the afternoon..._ “yeah, Bright Eyes, am right here.” he tucked her in for a kiss, then took her hand... still fucking unbelievable. And damn if he hadn't gone all mushy with her. But who cared?

 

After a good ten minutes of walking they reached the guild hall, doors still locked tightly. Lucy searched for the right key, then opened up the doors and strolled inside heading for the kitchen to prepare some tidbits and take stock of the inventory – it was crazy how much food they needed here, the amount of scrambled eggs they'd do each morning alone... and then the countless “specials” Mira always kept on stock. Natsu's fire chicken, some metal things for Gajeel, strange glitzing vials for Laxus and many, many more. 

 

By the time she'd finished and they came back out, it was barely eight o'clock in the morning. Still a while, before the first guild members would arrive. With Lucy already taking place behind the bar Erik made himself comfortable on a stool to the left side, leaning his back against the wall he was sitting beside. “So Bright Eyes, you thin someone will notice me? Or that we're together now? Could always take a bet huh?” he smirked. “Don't think anyone will notice, really. Though, maybe the pink menace or black steel could smell it. Even back in the day when they weren't mated, I could always smell him on the bluebird and I'm guessing it's the same for you now... can't smell myself so I can't tell. “

 

“Huh...” she said, huffing a little. “no bets on our relationship okay? But I'd say someone will notice. That you're here is strange enough and if we'll interact then someone will get suspicious. They're all really really curious people. Thank the stars Erza isn't here, she would threaten you I'm sure... and when Mira finds out she'll likely faint with hearts in her eyes. It's what she did with every other couple...” she trailed of, smiling softly to herself and thinking about the different reactions of her friends and “family”.

 

They turned toward the doors when they heard them open, watching who would be the first in today. “Oh hey Levy, how come you're up so early?” “Hi Lu-chan, erh... Cobra... I remembered that today was your shift, so I came for moral support, just as I promised!” she grinned and gave a thumbs up. “Gajeel should be coming up in a minute, he stopped at the market to get some kiwis for Lily. Let's see how long it takes him to realize something is different!” With that, a giggle left her and she sat herself down into the stool next to Eriks.

 

True to her word, just a couple of moments later the doors swung open and the imposing figure that was the iron dragon slayer entered. He walked in, came to a stop, sniffed, shook his head, sniffed again, then continued his path until he was standig next to Levy and growling slightly.

 

“Gajeel, behave!” the small woman whacked him upside the head and he grunted. “What's he doing here and why's all smelling like the monkshood here does?”

 

“He is here because I invited him” with that Lucy hit him with his breakfast across his face – an iron bar – and continued as if nothing had happened “... and I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped insulting my mate.” At that Gajeel, who had started munching on his meal, spit out a mouthful of small metal parts. “What?!” “Mind your manners.”, was all Lucy said. 

 

That woman, she made him go crazy. Already sounded just like him with that bored, dry tone to her. And she'd defended him. Fuck that was sexy. “Got a problem with that metal face? Wanna keep her from her happiness? You fucker know as well as I do that there'll never be a better match for her. Not as if you were a ray of sunshine all your life shit face.” he pressed out. “What did you just say?” came from the iron man.

 

Suddenly the light in the room seemed to dim as a dark aura erupted around them. “No. Fighting. In. The. Guild. Hall.” said a new voice, tone gravely and promising pain and regret should they not obey. Immediately. 

 

“Fighting? We would never do that! Just some friendly banter, aye!?” and the two men hugged each other like the closest of friends, smiling but still muttering under their breath. “Rusty.” “Poison dart.” “Idiot.” “Freak.”

 

“Mira! You're back already! We didn't expect you back until later this afternoon!” Lucy tried to diffuse the situation. Unfortunately, that meant that the whole of Mirajane attention shifted to her. “Lucy, what did I have to hear about mates just there? Why did you never tell me! Blonde babies with violet eyes! Brown haired babies with honey eyes! You kept it from me! Why didn't you tell me?!” and with that the demon woman collapsed into tears, waterfalls descending from her eyes.

 

“Mira I'm sorry! It really only happened in the last couple of days when you were gone! We met again and all of a sudden there was this connection... Mira! Stop crying, you'll flood the hall! I promise you were one of the first to know - Levy only stumbled upon us and Gajeel smelled, so that doesn't count. Yeah? Okay?” The white haired woman nodded, appeased. “But I'll be the first to know when you're pregnant 'kay?” she smiled sweetly, ignoring how Erik chocked on his drink and how Lucy turned a bright shade of red. 

 

“Oh and we'll have to hold a wedding celebration!”

 

“But.. but Mira we're already mated...” Lucy dared to insert.

 

“Yes I know but we didn't get to celebrate now did we?!” now the woman was in full matchmaker-mood, hearts sparkling in her eyes as she planned away on the celebration, mumbling about cakes and champagne.

 

“Mira...” the four of them sighed, shaking their heads in unison.

 

 

 

 


End file.
